


Warmth to warm me

by KpopintheMakings123



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Multi, Vampire seventeen, Werewolf Jackson, caring Jackson, cold Hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopintheMakings123/pseuds/KpopintheMakings123
Summary: After losing in a game, Hansol has to sleep in a bed alone for a week as a punishment. He would’ve been fine if the room wasn’t so cold. Luckily, Jackson comes to save the day.-Or the one where poor Hansol is cold and Jackson just gives warmth.





	Warmth to warm me

**Author's Note:**

> (This is part of my H.D.S book!)
> 
> Sorry that I have been extremely lacking on posting. I decided to try doing short chapters instead of really long ones, so that I could post more often. But, idk.
> 
> I have been busying myself with another story that’s on Wattpad. 
> 
> It’s called “Soft//Namjin//“ !! 
> 
> Well anyways, please enjoy!!

It was as if god wanted to torture him for some sin he had committed. Hansol swore if he had to stay and sleep in the same cold room for the rest of the night with no one to cuddle with, he’s going to jump out the window and travel to somewhere warmer. The room felt like the North Pole!

 

Hansol’s body shivered in the thin layer of the blanket. He swore he saw his breath when he let out a sigh. He looked to the side where his mates laid comfortably in their large king sized bed and felt a ping of jealousy. Seeing them all warm and comfortable whilst he was there not feeling the same treatment. 

 

This was his punishment after he lost in a game. He’s never felt so annoyed at losing before. If only he knew how severe the temperature would be at night when he takes his punishments, he would’ve tried a little harder to not lose.

 

Hansol grumbled under his breath, “I regret life.” He tried to think positive and tried to go back to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. He missed his lovely mates embraces as they all cuddled comfortably on their king sized bed. It was surely something to miss. 

 

Although, his mates even found this punishment a little too harsh, it was still his punishment that Hansol knew he had to fulfill; even if you had to sleep in another bed away from your lovely, warm mates. 

 

Seungkwan offered his pillow he uses to sleep with to Hansol so that he doesn’t feel too lonely. Hansol gladly accepted the offer. If was going to be sleep in a bed alone and away from his mates, at least he needs something to remind him of his mates. 

 

They were playing a game when they were doing a V-Live and whoever lost had to sleep in another bed alone for a week. They all knew how close they were with each other and sleeping in another bed would be pure torture. Hansol, in all honesty, didn’t mind sleeping alone, but he did mind sleeping alone in freezing cold temperature. He didn’t realize how cold it would be that night. 

 

If don’t they knew, Hansol could just imagine each one of them giving him blankets after blankets until he was buried deep in all of them, snuggling warm.  

 

Hansol was tempted into escaping his cold bed and just go back to the other bed where his mates were sleeping and join them so that he wasn’t so cold anymore, he knew he couldn’t do that. 

 

He let out another sigh and decided to try his best to ignore the coolness of the night and go back to sleep. 

 

He did succeed, which was a good thing considering how hard he’s been trying, but he found himself waking up again when he saw the door to the room open after awhile. At first, Hansol didn’t think much about it. He simply ignored it and went back to sleep. 

 

It wasn’t until the felt his bed dip when he snapped his eyes open. He froze there, not moving whatsoever. Different thoughts came to his, each having worse and worse scenarios than the last. All thoughts of murder immediately disappeared when he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Hansol?” The voice whispered. The young vampire instantly recognized it as Jackson’s voice and immediately sat up. 

 

“Hyung! What’re you doing here?” Hansol asked. He was quite shocked. Jackson crawled up his bed and took a place next to him under the blankets. He gently pulled Hansol back down. 

 

“first of all, why is it extra cold in here? It’s like the arctic! Second, I got worried about you when I realized just how cold it was so I came here. Honestly, I’m glad I followed my guts because if I didn’t, I swear I would’ve had frosty as my mate.” The alpha answered quietly. Hansol felt something swell in him at the alphas warm gesture. 

 

“But Hyung, you don’t have to! It’s my punishment after all.” Hansol said. Jackson only pulled the younger closer to him to cuddle. Hansol felt so glad that Jackson was a werewolf, he could produce more body heat.  He could feel the warmth radiating off and unconsciously moved closer. 

 

“Nonsense!” Jackson exclaimed, “I will stay here!” And with that, the alpha practically laid his body on top of the younger. Hansol let out a breathy laugh. 

 

“Alright, you can stay.” The vampire said. Jackson silently cheered and cuddled to the other a little closer. He two ended up waking up practically on top of one another. The other members of Seventeen staring at them whilst laughing and cooing silently. 

 

“You two look pretty comfortable.” Jeonghan laughed. Hansol laughed along. 

 

“I mean what can I say? It was freezing in here!” Jackson exclaimed as he say up. 

 

“Yea, i noticed when I woke up somewhere around the night. I got a little worried too.” Jisoo said. 

 

 

“We should check the temperature more often before a punishment.” Soonyoung chuckled. The others agreeing with him.

 

After that, Hansol never had to worry about sleeping alone in a cold room again. His mates decided to cut off the punishment since they couldn’t handle sleeping without all thirteen members. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> Lol, this was probably the most random ship in history. 
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD!! 
> 
> username: _bangbeautiful_
> 
> LOVE UU


End file.
